


Sogni

by frida_rush



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Scritta per il gruppo fb we are out for prompts.Prompt: Erwin non poteva permettersi di sognare, per fortuna Armin aveva abbastanza sogni per entrambi.





	Sogni

Un comandante di un esercito deve saper tenere la testa sulle spalle per poter ragionare a mente lucida e sapere cosa è meglio per la riuscita di una missione.  
Un uomo del genere non ha tempo per sognare e nemmeno se lo può permettere più di tanto, ma Erwin Smith era un’eccezione.  
Steso nel suo letto guardava Armin che parlava del mare, delle montagne e delle colline di sabbia che si trovavano fuori dalle mura. Osservava il suo viso dolce e fanciullesco dipingersi con le più disparate emozioni mentre gli raccontava del mondo fuori dalle mura, mentre lo rendeva partecipe dei suoi sogni e dei suoi desideri.  
Erwin lo baciava con dolcezza sulla fronte, prima di andare a dormire e gli spostava i capelli dietro le orecchie, perdendosi in quegli occhi azzurri e intensi come due pozze d’acqua o come il cielo. Liberi ed espressivi.  
Erwin gli prendeva le mani tra le sue, steso accanto a lui, come fossero fragili uccellini meritevoli di attenzione e protezione, come se fossero la cosa più preziosa al mondo. Gli baciava il viso e il collo, inspirando il suo profumo e sognando, solo per quel breve periodo, una vita diversa da quella che si ritrovano a vivere.  
Erwin sa che non ha tempo per sognare, e anche se Armin ha abbastanza fantasia e forza per sognare per entrambi il comandante non riesce a non concedersi qualche momento, prima di addormentarsi accanto a lui, per lasciarsi andare alle più dolci fantasie riguardanti una vita intera insieme a lui, dove non ci sono giganti da dover uccidere, uomini da dover combattere o soldati da dover addestrare.  
Una vita dove, finalmente, poter sognare e una vita che, in fin dei conti, resterà solo un effimero sogno.


End file.
